


What the fuck are you wearing?

by nerdsarehot75



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdsarehot75/pseuds/nerdsarehot75
Summary: A collection of oneshots featuring some of our favourite MCU characters all from the prompt 'what the fuck are you wearing?'





	What the fuck are you wearing?

You wandered into the living room after waking from your nap. Loki had been out all day as far as you knew, Thor having come around at stupid o’clock to drag him off for some brotherly bonding. Or something like that. You were never quite sure with Thor. 

Your blanket was knotted around your shoulders like a cape, a nice imitation of your boyfriend, you thought. It was even green to match his. You shuffled past the sofa and into the kitchen ready to make some coffee to be able to pretend to be a useful member of society for what was left of the day. 

Or you would have, but someone was standing in your kitchen.

“What the fuck are you wearing?” you asked.

Loki turned around, his brow wrinkling slightly at the sight of you. In one hand was a jar of Nutella and in the other was a spoon. But you weren’t focusing on that. There was far more at stake than your stash of Nutella.

“What was that, darling?” he asked.

“What the fuck are you wearing?” you shuffled over to him, your hand reaching out to grasp the offending material.

“Is it not acceptable? Thor told me Midgardians often wear this,” he said.

You shook your head silently at him. It wasn’t that you inherently had a problem with what he was wearing. In all honesty you’d probably try and steal it later. But seeing Loki in any kind of casual clothing, especially a hoodie, was messing with you a little. How did he look so good? You never looked that good in a hoodie. And he looked catwalk ready. It just wasn’t fair.

“I can change if you wish,” he offered, putting the Nutella and spoon down on the counter.

“No, don’t” you said, putting your hand on his chest to stop him leaving. It was so soft against your skin. Where the fuck did he get it from? This was some quality hoodie.

“Do you like it?” he asked, beginning to smirk at you.

“Babe, don’t take this the wrong way, but I would marry you purely to have eternal access to this hoodie,” you said, running your fingers over it.

“If I had known it would be so easy to procure your hand in marriage I would have done it sooner,” he said, his eyes twinkling at you.

“Are you proposing to me right now?” you asked, finally looking at him properly.

“Trust me, love, when I propose to you, you’ll know,” he said and winked.

Your heart thumped and you had to stop yourself right then and there from dragging him to the floor and having your way with him. 

“I think a better question is what are you wearing, love?” he asked, gently tugging on your cape.

You whined and took a step away to keep him from pulling it off you. His eyes swept over you and you became conscious of your old ratty t-shirt and your pyjama pants. His eyes stopped on your bright green fluffy socks. When he looked back at you you shrugged.

“I was napping,” you said by way of explanation.

“I know,” he said, “I saw you when I arrived home.”

“Were you watching me sleep?” you asked. He smiled at you, “that’s creepy, babe.”

“You were adorable,” he said, “you were snoring.”

“I do not snore,” you said, straightening yourself up as if to intimidate him. He laughed and turned back to grab the Nutella.

“Do you wish to watch a movie?” he asked, stepping past you into the living room.

“I don’t snore,” you muttered but followed him to the sofa. 

He sat on the sofa and pulled you down beside him. You cuddled up to him, laying your head on his chest. You listened to his heart beat as he flicked over to a movie. He gently ran his fingers through your hair. You nuzzled against him, enjoying how soft the material of the hoodie was. 

“You’re eating my Nutella,” you mumbled .

He scooped some up onto the spoon and pushed it towards you. You hummed in contentment as you ate it, enjoying how sweet it was. You heard him chuckle, his chest vibrating under your head. He pressed a kiss to the top of your head and took a spoonful of Nutella of his own. 

“Do you truly like my clothing?” he asked, his voice soft for the first time since arriving home.

“I literally cannot express how hot you are like this,” you said.

He tilted your chin up and kissed you. He tasted like chocolate and winter days, his fingers winding through your hair. You moaned, your fingers digging into his chest. He broke away from you and you whined. He laughed and quickly kissed you again. 

“The movie, love,” he said.

“Fuck the movie,” you said and kissed him again.

You heard a particular phrase from the TV and turned to look at it. Loki laughed but settled back on the sofa, pulling you against him to get comfortable. You settled against him, your attention already captured by the movie. 

He kissed your temple and you sighed. Yeah, you liked the hoodie.


End file.
